


The Blood is Love

by Destinyawakened, SeaOfEmpathy, You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am



Series: Adapt. Evolve. Become. [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Rejseholdet | Unit One
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cannibalism, Clones, Fucking, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Marriage, Murder, Rimming, Science, Sex, Smut, Violence, gui is will graham's younger clone, rarepair, tagged hannigram for rarepair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyawakened/pseuds/Destinyawakened, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaOfEmpathy/pseuds/SeaOfEmpathy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am/pseuds/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am
Summary: Fischer and Gui are engaged to be married, and are planning their new lives together in Denmark. As Allan continues working with the elite mobile police unit in Denmark, things may be complicated for him. The ever-impulsive but irresistible siren Gui will undoubtedly leave bodies and blood wherever he goes, but is Fischer quick enough to keep his colleagues off his trail? And is Hannibal going to continue keeping watch over the lovebirds?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll, we're back with part of this series! If you haven't the first part yet, please see the series link!  
> Got Questions? Send us an ask [at our tumblr page](http://seaofempathy.tumblr.com)

 

When Fischer returned to work, things were slowly but surely returning to normal, but almost everyone could tell something had changed about the normally sarcastic, salty-humored man.

“Since when did you quit smoking, Allan? Is this because of that new boyfriend of yours? When are we going to get to meet him?” Ingrid asked teasingly as she watched him turn down a cigarette offered by one of the other agents.

“Yeah, yeah. Gui got me to quit. Filthy habit - I was going to anyway. Feel much better now,” he sniffed, trying to look casual, but unable to hide a boyish grin at the mention of Gui’s name.

“Ah-huh. And when are you bringing him by? How about dinner? Boysen just got a new grill he’s been dying to try out. We can have a barbecue while the weather’s nice this weekend? I’ll ask the others too, so you won’t feel the spotlight. Just a casual get together?”

Fischer knew this was going to have to be part of life now, as long as he continued to work with the mobile police unit, so he clenched his jaw and smiled. “I’ll ask Gui, sure Ingrid. I’ll let you know if we can come.”

He headed home and contemplated how complicated things might be now, though if he played his cards right, this could all work in his _and_ his beloved’s favor. At the forefront of the agent’s mind now, though, was his upcoming wedding to the love of his life. The scars on his chest ached beautifully as he grinned like an idiot with lovestruck joy at the thought of making Gui his forever.

***

Gui was making dinner when Allan got home, a loin of some sort, leftovers even still from Fischer’s once friend. He had just put it in the oven when he heard Fischer’s car, and ran to the front door to greet him properly.

Fischer entered and nearly lifted Gui off the ground, kissing him and embracing him enthusiastically. “Missed you, min skat. It smells wonderful in here.” He couldn’t help but grope his husband-to-be friskily, a smirk on his lips.

“It’s not much,” Gui said with a smile against Fischer’s mouth. “Was work okay?” Things felt oddly domestic, and for now that was fine for the boy.

Fischer remembered the invite from Ingrid and grimaced. “It was fine but...well, we have a thing this weekend, I think. Barbeque at the boss’. People want to meet you. In the long run, it’ll be good, I think. I haven’t mentioned the wedding yet... _yet_..didn’t know if you wanted many people there, aside from Hannibal.” Fischer stumbled over his words, as he often did when he was nervous.

The last friend of Fischer’s that Gui met ended up being far too nosey for his own good, and the thought of _more_ of those friends being around made him cringe. “And you said we’d go?”

Fischer released Gui and nodded. “Ingrid is pretty harmless, I mean...they are like family to me. I don’t think it’ll be as bad as all that. A few beers and some pool, eat and then we go?” Fischer snuck his arm around the boy’s waist and made his sweetest puppy-dog eyes at him.

“Fine,” Gui sighed, but if anything went wrong, he was blaming Fischer.

Fischer kissed Gui and walked into the kitchen to get a beer. “It will be low stress, I promise. They are pretty boring people really, and if anyone asks too many questions, I can handle them.” In the back of his mind he knew it was all probably a terrible idea, but if he was marrying Gui and continuing to work there, he didn’t see how any of this would be avoidable.

“We get to provide the meat,” Gui said, a little irritated, but if he was going to do this, it would be his way. The fun way.

Fischer laughed at that. Risky, possibly, but a perverse humor overtook him at the idea. “We’ll bring the meat,” he agreed, still chuckling at how brilliant and twisted his angel was.

“What do people do at barbecues anyway?” Gui asked, sighing as he went to check on the loin roast in the oven.

Fischer sighed and leaned against the counter. “Drink beer, play pool, complain about work, talk about football, gossip. It’s boring as fuck, Gui, but they want to meet you, and we’re getting married. If I’m going to keep working there, once in awhile we’ll have to endure these things. It’s a benefit to our... _predilections_...for me to keep working there, you know?” He took another long swig of his beer and stared at Gui lovingly.

“I do this, I get a dog,” Gui said, plainly, mouth a grim, thin line as he set the roast back into the oven, not yet quite done.

Fischer set his beer down and crept up behind the boy as soon as he closed the oven, slipping his arms around Gui’s waist. He kissed the back of his neck as he stood. “I’ll get you anything you want. We can definitely get a dog, allerkæreste.”

Gui had been wanting a dog for a while, but wouldn’t ask twice. “Good,” he said, looking over his shoulder at his husband-to-be.

Fischer grazed his sharp teeth over Gui’s ear lobe. “Is there a particular breed you’ve had your eye on, my love?” He asked, running his hands up the boy’s sides.

“Jack Russell,” Gui replied, with a coy grin, squeezing Fischer tightly in his arms.

“Then that’s what we’ll get. We can go down tomorrow and look at the shelter. If they don’t have one, I’ll find one elsewhere,” Fischer reached down inside Gui’s jeans, scooping up and squeezing an ample handful of his backside, and purred against his neck.

“There’s one at the pet store a few blocks from the grocery store,” Gui stated, leaning into Fischer with a sly smile in his tone, biting kisses against his jaw.

The older man shivered, those sharp teeth against his stubble sending blood rushing to his groin like nothing else. “We’ll go there first thing,” he said huskily, turning Gui and pressing his hips against the kitchen counter.

“Butt first?” Gui teased, rolling slim hips and ass back against Fischer’s half hard, clothed cock.

The soft, curved swell of Gui’s body had always proven too much for him to resist, and something he never wanted to anyway. “Dinner’s not done yet, is it?” Fischer asked, hypothetically of course. He rubbed broad, calloused palms under the boy’s shirt and over the smooth chest beneath. 

“Not yet. Just put it in when you came home,” Gui explained, biting his bottom lip with his hands palm flat to the counter. “I’d be glad to be dinner for you if you were hungry…”

Fischer smirked and licked his fingers, slipping them down inside Gui’s jeans and rubbing them teasingly between his soft cleft. “I am _starving_ after working all day.”

Gui spread as he undid his jeans and let them fall down his thighs, looking over his shoulder at Fischer. “I’m not gonna stop you from getting what you need…”

Fischer knelt and pulled the jeans off each leg, thumbing over the beautiful, bare feet of his boy and staring up at him with a look that could only be described as worshipful hunger. He maneuvered Gui to lean over the counter and spread him open, licking him without pretense from just beneath his balls up and over his hole and fastening there, humming with delight and kneading the fleshy round globes as he sucked wetly. “Good, because you shouldn’t try,” he whispered.

Groaning, Gui held fast to the counter, spread and holding fast with his palms against it, panting against the  wood top. He reached one hand behind him and tugged on Fischer’s dark hair. “Allan-”

The older man grinned as he heard the boy rasp out his name, his voice a little hoarse and rough. He stiffened the tip of his tongue and dipped the silky smooth muscle inside, rolling Gui’s balls in his palm. By now, no surface in his house was sacred anymore; they’d fucked on practically every inch of the place and still never tired of it, which suited him perfectly.

Gui rolled his lean hips back, trying to take Allan’s tongue into his ass the furthest he could. He groaned, heady, and gripped Fischer’s hair tighter. “Fuck, come on.”

Fischer slid his index finger in, alongside his tongue, saliva coating it and easing passage. There was always resistance there, but the boy seemed to relish it, welcome it, and he had to pay extra heed not to hurt him knowing he loved the pain a little too much. He was careful always to find that balance of giving him what he wanted and needed without causing lasting damage. Knowing when he _could_ take more though was a key, and so in moments, he pushed in a second finger and then stood, rocking his hand in and out of Gui steadily. “Greedy, wicked angel…”

The boy groaned, pert ass out, wanting more and more, just as his husband-to-be said.  He arched, leaning his head back to capture Fischer’s lips with his own, wantonly. “More.”

It was like this so many nights, messy, rough, perfect sex, taking Gui over the dining room table or the stairs or the end of the sofa or the back patio, anywhere he wanted it and anytime he asked for it, the Dane always willing and ready to give. Very lucky for them both, he’d been more than capable of keeping up with him, at least so far. Fischer reached past Gui, not even allowing their lips to disconnect for a moment, and his hands found a bottle of olive oil on the counter. “More?” he asked, biting kisses against the boy’s ripe, red lips.

“Do it,” Gui said, huffing out a breath as he hitched one leg up on the counter, spreading himself even further for Fischer. Gui had an appetite that could not be quenched, for blood and sex alike.

Fischer moved away only long enough to get the bottle open, panting heavily and quickly freeing himself from his trousers. He pulled out his cock and poured a generous amount on, slicking himself up and setting the bottle back down. The older man pressed a slick finger back inside Gui before adding the head of his cock, settling the weight of his thighs against him with a solid push. “Oh fucking...fuck, Gui…”

The added extra girth had Gui reeling, head to the counter for a moment, before he pushed back, taking everything Fischer offered, and then some if he desired. “Fuck, Allan-” he panted, reaching back to grab the other man’s thigh.

It always shocked the older man how eager and willing Gui was, the way he’d just suck him in, pushing back in spite of that delicious resistance of muscle that always threatened to make the man lose his mind right away. Fischer let Gui control the momentum at first, but after a second, he thrust deeper, shoving him against the counter hard. Panting, he curled his hand around Gui’s cock and held him still, seated deeply, breath hot against the back of the boy’s neck. Slowly, he began to move, rolling his hips.

Understanding was had in the moment, and Gui stopped, letting Fischer take and pound, leading the way. “Harder-” he begged, working against himself not to just push back and take what he wanted.

Fischer picked up Gui’s leg by the crook of his knee and braced him just there, tilting his hips up and pounding into him. It was just the way he wanted it, what he needed in that moment and what he knew Gui loved too. He had the boy’s leg almost entirely up on the counter as he fucked into him hard and fast, grunting against the back of his neck. “Yeah, harder, skat…” he whispered, the sweat beginning to drip down Gui’s back.

With both legs up on the counter, his ass hanging back, Gui felt every last punch up to his prostate, gasping as he was nearly fucked out of breath, hands planted on the counter the best he could now, holding him upright. “Fischer… Fischer… Allan-”

The Dane leaned over Gui’s back, scraping his teeth along his spine and leaving marks along the pale skin as he thrust hard over and over. He

wrapped one hand around the boy’s belly to stroke his leaking cock, the other up around his torso and chest, holding him tight against his body . The narrow, slick channel of Gui’s ass squeezed every inch of him in a fevered grip.

“Fuck-” the boy groaned, the heat in his belly spreading fast as he sweated against the counter, curls flopping into his face, panting. He closed his eyes as he neared his peak, not wanting this to ever end.

Fischer pressed bruises into Gui’s thighs, purple marks that would doubtless last for days on his skin. In his mind he ran through all the ways he’d taken his beloved, and all the ways he still wanted to try, but in the moment, all that mattered was right now and how tight he felt. “Gui, I’m so close, oh skat, please,” he begged, tugging faster on the boy’s cock.

The words alone sent the boy right over the edge, panting and  thrusting faster into Fischer’s hand, wanting nothing else than to feel like this forever… or at least until next time. “Allan--fuck…”

As Fischer felt the endless pull of his climax wash over him, he jerked his fist over Gui’s length furiously, skin slapping against skin, losing control part of the way through. Several strokes in, his body finally drew up and he pulsed into the boy, hot come filling him in a thick stream. His thighs shook but he held Gui upright, an endless flow of gibberish in Danish and English flowing from his lips in a fevered whisper.

“Allan…” Gui managed,  reaching behind him as they slowed, aching in all the right places, and grabbed for him. “Mm, love when you come home and fuck me.”

Fischer struggled to slow his racing heart, and didn’t care about a damn thing but his beautiful boy. Gently lowering Gui’s legs, he held him close and as he slipped out of him, turned him around to kiss him, not caring for the mess they made. “I’ll come home and fuck you every night, my beautiful treasure,” he exhaled.


	2. Chapter 2

Fischer threw more ice in the cooler over the freezer bags full of meat they’d packed, nestled between a few dozen bottles of beer and a couple of liters of wine. He was nervous; bringing a fiancé over for the first time to your boss’ home to meet all your co-workers would be nerve wracking for any normal couple. He opened the trunk and pulled it out with a grunt. “Ready?” he asked Gui, pulling it closed and grinning anxiously at the young man.  

“No,” Gui said, honestly, huffing a sigh. He didn’t want to be here, and he had a knife strapped to his leg and another in his pocket, just in case. “You know, you should be ready to run if something goes wrong.” 

The agent laughed nervously and led him up the walk to the front door. “It’s going to be fine. They’re all just regular people, nothing to worry about, really,” he said, which made Gui glower at him. 

Fischer elbowed the doorbell but had barely pressed it when it swung open, a tall, gangly teenage girl greeting them. “Fischer?!” The girl cried out incredulously. “Mor, it’s Fischer!”  

A middle-aged woman came up behind the girl and hurriedly went to take the cooler from him. “Glad you came! And this must be Gui!”

Fischer nodded. “Ingrid, this is Gui, yes, Gui, this is my boss, Ingrid, and that’s her daughter Gry...Gry how are you?” He hurriedly made introductions and set down the cooler to gesture between them with a broad smile, his eyes mostly on his handsome boy. Ingrid too couldn’t quite take her eyes off the young man, a big, dumb smile plastered across her face; a similar expression graced Gry’s face as she stared at Gui. Both women appeared momentarily smitten by the handsome young man.  

The glaring look Gui had given Fischer disappeared in light of hoping to make it less awkward, but the boy was anything but pleased to be gawked at in such a fashion. He shook their hands politely, not to make The Creator less proud of him.

“Hi,” was all he said, following Fischer in, like a little puppy. 

Ingrid squeezed the boy’s hand and beamed at him, putting an arm on Fischer’s shoulder. “Gry, why don’t you take the cooler to the backyard and get Gui a beer?” She took Fischer aside, whispering. “My god, Fischer, he’s so young. He’s gorgeous, where...how did you find him? No wonder you look like a new man,” she grinned, punching him playfully in the shoulder. 

Fischer turned to look after Gui with some concern as Gry led him away, hoping everything would be alright, and nodded as Ingrid talked, trying to look as relaxed as he could manage. “Ah, yeah well, we you know, met and it just, fell into …” he paused, a look of relief washing over his face as Johnny ran up to them to interrupt. 

“Fischer! There you are! Where's this kid we’ve been hearing about?” Johnny asked, slapping him on the back. 

“Hearing about?” Fischer asked, looking at Ingrid in mock confusion, though in truth he hated people talking about his business, especially where Gui was concerned. He knew though, it was just the usual “office gossip”. 

Gaby was right behind him and offered a hug. “Where is he?” The blonde asked with an eager smile. 

“Yeah, guys, I should get to the backyard before the vultures get him, come on, we’ll find him, I’ll introduce you.” Fischer said, pushing past them to look for Gui in the back.  

“Everyone’s in the back. Boylan’s got his grill going, this way,” Ingrid said, leading everyone through the house to the back patio. 

Gui was smacking the bottle cap off a beer when Fischer walked out, looking just slightly annoyed for being pawned off, the girl chattering away at him. 

Fischer caught the look on his beloved’s face and knew it was only annoyance, yet still wanted to keep him happy. He quickly sidled up to him, wrapping a protective arm around his shoulder. The same silly smirk Ingrid had worn came over Gaby’s face as she approached and Johnny was right behind her with an arched brow. “Yeah yeah guys, this is Gui, my boyfriend,” he said quickly. “Ahhh. Gui, this is Gaby, Johnny, they’re married...” Fischer waved his hand around, making introductions. 

“Fiance,” Gui corrected Fischer with a shift of his jaw, and offered his hand politely to them both. “And then we’ll be married, too, soon.”

Ingrid and Gaby’s jaws dropped open almost in sync at the announcement, and even Fischer looked over at Gui, his cheeks warming. “Married?” Ingrid gasped. “Fischer?!” A chorus of squeals broke out as the ladies gathered around him to embrace them. 

“Congratulations,” Gaby gushed, putting her arms around Fischer and tugging Gui in for the affectionate gesture as well. “This is exciting,” Ingrid added, holding back just a bit, sensing Gui’s discomfort with too much physicality.  

“I was going to make the announcement in a bit, yes, today,” the Dane said awkwardly, grinning proudly at Gui. “But yes, we are getting married, and yes, we are very excited and happy about it. I’m...very fucking lucky.”  

At the statement Johnny clinked his beer with his old friend and smiled. “Congrats, Allan. You deserve it!”

 Gui’s hand held tighter to Fischer’s as people touched him, free hand in his pocket, threatening to engage his knife. “It won’t be very big,” he murmured, wondering if telling them was a bad idea. 

“We can talk more about it later, but you know if you need any help with arrangements, I’m happy to help,” Gaby beamed. 

 At that moment, an old and very grumpy looking man trundled up to the small group to interrupt. “Fischer, hej,” the man muttered with a frog-like smile.  

Fischer nodded and tipped his bottle towards the man. “Ulf. This is Gui, my...fiancé. Gui, this is Ulf, the director of our department.” 

Gui felt a snarl roll through him, a growl on the edge of this throat, and he had to stop himself from snatching the man by the neck to snap it right now. Something felt off. 

The old man looked Gui over with narrowed eyes, a clear expression of disapproval and mistrust on his face, but smiled grimly and nodded. “Yes, nice to meet you, then,” he said dismissively. “Congratulations are in order, I suppose,” he said to Fischer with a sigh. “At least something came from the FBI training course you wanted so damn badly.” He turned on his heel and walked off. 

Ingrid cringed as he left and quickly shot an apologetic look at Gui. “He’s a crusty old fart, just try and ignore him,” she whispered quietly. “My father. He’s not the kindest person in the world though he tries. Well, no that’s not even true. He doesn’t really try at all.” She frowned and shook her head sadly. “More beer?”

Gui shook his head, never letting his eyes off the older man, until he couldn’t see him anymore. “Someone was entirely too rude.” His hand gripped the knife in his pocket before letting go and taking his beer from the table behind them. 

Ingrid simply smiled and excused herself to get more refreshments, leaving Fischer and Gui alone for the first time since they’d arrived. “Oh god,” Fischer groaned. “I’m really sorry, yeah that guy is a piece of work. He’s never liked me since day one. Nothing but trouble,” he explained in a low voice, nodding as someone else waved at them.  

“He set me off in a bad way,” Gui murmured between his teeth, trying to be happy and perfectly nice, but people like that… “Would anyone miss him?” 

Fischer darted his eyes at Gui in mild alarm that quickly dissolved into amusement. “Well, he’s Ingrid’s father. But he’s a miserable son of a bitch. Can’t say many would; I think he’s even made her life a living hell at one time or another, to be honest,” he said, even knowing as he said it with a smirk, he was likely writing the man’s death sentence. But, in fairness, that guy...he shook his head to himself and laughed as someone else - the coroner, Ingrid’s love interest- recognized him and came jogging up to talk to them.  

“Great cuts you brought, they’re cooking up nice on the grill. Is this your lucky lad I see?”

Fischer realized with mild internal panic that the guy running the grill was in fact the coroner, and hoped the meat they brought was well disguised enough to not catch the man’s attention. Luckily, at least for the moment, Boylen appeared about five beers deep with a sloppy grin.  

“Yeah, Gui, this is Boylen, Boylen, my fiancé, Gui.” The agent gestured between them, and Boylen wiped his hands on his apron and extended one to shake in greeting.  

“Good to meet you - congrats!” he said with a broad smile. 

Gui took his hand and grinned, sardonically. “Thanks. Do you need help with the meat? My _father_ taught me everything I know on cooking it perfectly.”  

The coroner grinned at Fischer before turning to wink at Gui. “No wonder you locked him down. Good-looking kid like this, _and_ knows his way around a grill? Sure you’re not my long lost son or something?” he joked.   

“I wasn’t about to let him get away, that’s true,” Fischer agreed, slipping his arm possessively around Gui’s waist. 

“Actually I could use a -  _ break _ \- mind manning this for a minute, Gui?” Boylen asked, pointing at half a dozen cuts that were sizzling away against the flames as he waved in indication that he wanted to use the facilities. 

Gui put his hand out for the spatula. “It’d be my pleasure.” 

Fischer cast a sidelong glance as Boylen left them to man the grill and passed the cooking implement to Gui. “Well, this couldn’t get any more awkward,” he sighed. “Thanks for dealing with everything. We’re getting the dog tomorrow, I promise.” Fischer tipped his beer back, looking around and resting his hand on the small of Gui’s back. 

“No one will suspect,” Gui said, knowing Fischer was worried. My but wasn’t it fitting they should all be eating one of their own at a meal held mostly in his honor. Gui couldn’t help but feel pleased by that. 

Fischer exhaled finally. He knew how tenuous everything was; if anyone were to suspect anything and investigate, particularly Ulf, things could get nasty very quick, and he’d made a promise to Hannibal to protect the boy. He intended to keep that promise at all costs. “Probably not,” he replied.  

Gui smiled over at Fischer and leaned to kiss his lips softly, grinning against them. “Can you get me another beer?” 

The Dane returned the kiss with a discreet little nip at Gui’s bottom lip. “Anything, of course,” he agreed, and turned to go find the cooler with the beers.  

Gaby stopped him and pulled him aside as he looked for the refreshments. “Fischer, Jesus, he’s cute and so young, my god. When’s the wedding? You gotta let us help, yes?”  

Fischer shook his head and clucked his tongue at her. “Calm down will you? You’re going to freak him out. He doesn’t like all that. We’re doing something small, not a lot of people. Honestly, I don’t even know if it’s going to be a big thing. I’d rather spend the money to have a nice honeymoon, anyway.”  

The blonde elbowed him before letting him move on. “Can’t blame me for being excited for you!”  

Fischer grinned, sighing and hoping this would all be over soon enough. 

Gui waited, hand out for the beer. “Everyone is so nosey,” he said to Fischer once he was finally back. 

Ulf was leaning against a tree and staring at Gui with a terrible expression on his already miserable face when Fischer found him again. Fischer glowered back at the old man across the yard. “They are, a bit too much sometimes…”

Gui glared back at the old man. “I want that one’s heart, but I think it’d be shriveled up and ugly.”

Fischer laughed out loud, almost spitting out some of his beer. “I don’t even think that bastard _has_ one to take,” he replied, just as Boylen jogged back up to them.   

“Oh those are looking perfect! Great job, Gui!” he said, patting the boy on the back and taking back the tongs.   

Gui glared but handed everything over, and chugged his beer down instead, having grown a good tolerance for it. “It’s no fun if I can’t take something,” he whispered.

Fischer leaned in to whisper in Gui’s ear. “I’m kidding, of course he has a heart and of course you can take it.” 

Boylen began plating the chunks of meat and waving Ingrid over. “Gather everyone around, food is ready!” he yelled. 

Gui wrapped an arm around Fischer’s waist and kissed him sweetly, but was then pushed toward the table, where the other food was set out and plates were dispersed at each place setting. Gui stared as he was pushed in between Fischer and someone else, all but snarling. 

People were jostling around them, and unintentionally crowding Gui, sandwiching him against his husband to be, the table, and Johnny, who awkwardly did his best to make room. The table was packed though, and they were all ass to elbow, as it were. It was good Gui was so small, but like this he felt every bone in his body and every knife on him squish into him. 

“Cozy,” the boy said giving Fischer a look. 

“Pass the meat over when you’re done, down and down!” A voice shouted from one end of the table. Fischer took a few slices and served himself and Gui, handing the plate off. Being a traditional Danish meal, it was all rather too heavy on the meat and potatoes. Once everyone had been served, Ingrid stood at the head to propose a quick toast before they all started eating.  

“I just want to very quickly thank you all for coming. We want to especially congratulate our dear Fischer on his wedding engagement to this charming, handsome young man, Gui, you’re now one of our family, dear! To Fischer and Gui, and their love, health and happiness. Skål!” 

Fischer nodded and smiled. “Ah, tak, Ingrid, Skål,” he replied, clinking his bottle to hers and a few others. 

Gui did the same, watching all Fischer did and copying him. Then finally he looked at the meal, finding it not very rounded, but ate anyway, mostly the meat, while he watched everyone, eyeing the old man most of all.

Fischer wasn’t at all comfortable with the way Ulf kept his beady eyes on Gui, and knew the boy was watching him as well. He felt the need to diffuse the tension between them, perhaps distract Gui for a bit. “Why don’t you join me inside, help me look for some wine, skat?” He whispered as they neared the end of the meal. 

“We have beer,” Gui whispered back, but was already on his feet, all too happy to be distracted for a moment and away from this. 

As Fischer ushered Gui inside, he slipped his arms around his waist and whispered in his ear, steering him into the house and looking around cautiously. “Not really looking for wine,” he whispered with a mischievously arched brow, quickly pulling the boy down an unlit hallway.  

Gui left his bottle of beer behind on the counter as he caught on quickly, squeezing Fischer’s hand. “Bathroom?” 

Fischer grinned and tugged him into a small, dark room, quickly closing the door behind them. “Yep. I think we both could use a break, hm?”  

“I needed a break the second I got here,” Gui reasoned, already working  Allan's pants down, and fisting his cock with needy, rough passes of his palm. 

Fischer pressed the boy against the wall, sliding his own large, broad palms beneath the fabric of his jeans and cupping his balls, rolling them in one hand. “Me too…”

Panting, Gui watched Fischer as he they both fondled each other, working themselves into a frenzy as they always did, no matter where they were. “Gonna fuck me hard against this wall, Allan?”

The older man worked open the buttons of Gui’s shirt, his fingers shaking as he exposed inch after inch of flushed, tempting, pink skin. His lips chased after the bared flesh, teeth and tongue scraping over as if he meant to devour Gui. “Yeah, that’s exactly what I want. That what you want?”

“I’m always ready to be fucked by you, Fischer,” Gui managed to get out, holding the other man’s head against his neck to bite harder, to mark and maim him, so that everyone would see it when they went back out. 

Fischer gasped and panted, and went from zero to a hundred within seconds as only Gui could do to him. The burning sting of his bite sent blood rushing to fully fill the Dane’s cock, and pulled a strangled moan of pleasure from his lips that he struggled to muffle as he shoved the boy’s jeans down. He managed to get them each about half naked as he mostly clawed at Gui frantically. “Godt, fanden, helvede…” he muttered, losing his English as he often did when he became too aroused to pay attention anymore.

Gui pushed Fischer off and turned around, presenting his plush ass for Fischer, making this easier on them both then getting completely undressed. “Allan,” he said, tugging him toward him with one hand behind him. 

Fischer followed suit, pulling his own shirt over his head and stripped down to nothing; he was just far too eager to feel all of Gui on him. “Since you did,” he said in explanation, almost tripping as he kicked off his pant leg. He quickly pressed back up against Gui with a mischievous smirk.  

“Didn’t happen to bring lube or anything did you?” Gui asked, glancing over his shoulder at Fischer, biting his lip so it bled, dark drops against his perfectly pink lips.

The Dane groaned at the bite and smirked, pushing Gui off to look around the bathroom for something they could use. He flipped open the mirrored cabinet above the sink and pulled out a small tube of lotion. Opening it, Fischer squeezed some into his hands, making a face. “Smells like apples but it’ll work,” he answered.  

“We’ll smell better than everyone else at least,” Gui teased, placing palms flat to the surface, ass out once more. “C’mon…” 

Fischer had to laugh at that as he slicked himself up with the viscous emollient. Satisfied he was prepared, he began rutting against Gui and slipped inside. The blood from his bottom lip stained the boy’s neck as he gnawed at his skin. “Oh fuck, Gui…” he moaned.  

Gui’s head fell forward as he spread wide, grinding down on Fischer, getting him in deeper. “Fucking-” 

Fischer braced one hand on the small of the boy’s back, the other one wrapping around his torso as he pressed him against the wall. His hips jerked up as he filled Gui’s body, his stiff flesh displacing all the lotion he’d slathered on himself as it dripped down the curve of Gui’s cheeks.  

“Allan-” Gui managed, gasping for breath as his body tensed around Fischer, friction igniting the flame in his core. 

The Dane groaned as he pulled all the way out, leaning his forehead on Gui’s back. With a grunt, he pushed inside again to the hilt and began thrusting in and out of Gui hard and fast.  

“Fuck!” Gui dropped his head against the wall, ass protruding out more taking Allan in deeper, tapping hard against his prostate. “Again.” 

The hot, slick, invitingly tight clutch of his beloved was as perfectly tempting as it ever was, addictive to him, and he was only ever eager to give the boy as much as he could take. Fischer pounded into Gui, shoving him flush against the tile wall of Ingrid’s bathroom, one hand buried in silky curls, the other on his slender hip. “Like this?” he whispered, biting Gui’s earlobe a little too hard, sucking the skin between his teeth. 

“Yes-” The boy managed, fingers clawing against the wall, nails white with the effort of it. His huffed breath leaving little clouds against the cool tiles. 

Fischer slipped out of Gui and turned him around, bending at the knees to pick him up and carry him to the bathroom sink. He set him on the counter, pulling the boy’s muscular, long legs around his waist, his gaze penetrating him as he pressed back inside swiftly. Leaning his forehead against Gui, he panted, “Needed to watch you while I do this to you.” 

“Good, yes,” Gui panted, tightening his thighs around Fischer to keep him just there, pressed tight against his prostate. “Like watching you, too.”

 Fischer stared at his angel, spellbound at his breathtaking beauty, the ruddiness of his flushed cheeks and the sheen of sweat glowing over his smooth skin. He lapped at Gui’s neck hungrily licking the saltiness, sucking the tissue between his teeth as he rocked against him, into him, burying his cock inside with every roll of his hips. 

Gui held Fischer against him, right where he wanted him with each roll of hips, grunting as the heat coiled in his core and spread through thick thighs. “Allan, I’m-”

Fischer wrapped his arm around Gui’s back, pulling him close and grinding into him. Every inch of his cock was swallowed, enveloped in Gui’s tight heat and the boy’s own leaking cock throbbed between their sweat-slicked bodies as they writhed together faster. “Fuck, oh yes min skat, come on my cock, come on,” he panted in his ear.

Gui’s cock rubbed perfectly against Allan’s stomach, over and over again, every inch of his body in fire as he came, hard against Fischer’s skin, hot and sticky. The boy’s head was thrown back and pink lips parted as he huffed snarling groans. 

Fischer found the boy’s sweet red lips and devoured his mouth, eating the obscenely loud moans right out of him. He wondered, briefly, if anyone wandered in the house and walked by the bathroom could hear them. Undoubtedly they could, but he didn’t give a shit. When he felt those steaming hot drops of Gui’s come spurting up between them, his kisses became more fevered. With a growl he too came, pumping seed inside the boy, hips shuddering as the sweat dripped from his brow. “Fucking hell, my Gui…” 

Licking the sweat from Fischer’s face, Gui ginned, and then kissed him hard as they came down. “I’ll never say no to you, for things like this,” he stated, always on the up slope when it came to Fischer, always willing to get it up and get it going. 

Fischer laughed at Gui’s licks, like an eager puppy. It made his heart melt, he loved his boy so much. “Good, good. Fuck, look at us,” he chuckled, glimpsing them in the mirror behind them. They were both flushed red and sweaty, Fischer’s hair sticking straight up in front at a hundred different angles and Gui’s curls a damp mop of unruly ringlets. It couldn’t be more obvious what they’d been up to. “We should clean up a little,” he remarked, turning on the water to splash cold water on his face. 

“That won’t help,” Gui surmised, running a hand through his own messy hair, and opted to pull it back into a little ponytail instead, bringing the curls just out of his face and showing off the vividness of his blue eyes.

Fischer stared admiringly at Gui’s ponytail and marveled at how good he always looked no matter what he did. “We'll help me out. Not all of us can look as perfect as you all the time,” he laughed, running his fingers through his long strands of dark hair and trying to make it look _somewhat_ neat. He fastened the fly of his jeans, his shirt still hanging open, as he looked in the mirror with an expression of amused despair.  

Bemused, Gui wet his hands and helped Fischer with his hair, the ring on his finger snagging against long, soft strands as he did. “Sorry,” he murmured with a grin, and gently did up Fischer’s shirt and then his own. “They’ll still know. I dunno that I care though.” 

“Well, we’re engaged anyway, and I don't care either,” the Dane agreed, leaning in to capture Gui’s lips in a kiss. He shook his hair a bit and took a quick look in the mirror before taking the boy’s hand in his, weaving fingers through. “Let's go back out,” he said. 

“I’m not hungry,” Gui stated, hoping he didn’t have to be squished between those people again. He squeezed Fischer’s hand, knowingly. 

“Would you like to go, skat?” Fischer asked, hesitating before reaching for another beer from the cooler sitting outside. He knew the crowd could be overbearing and truthfully, they had been there awhile. Ulf was eyeing them from across the yard with a judgmental scowl. God, he hated that fucker.  

“They are your… friends,” Gui sighed, swallowing as he glared Ulf down. He’d need to deal with that, too, at some point. A shame the man looked less healthy, a big meal he’d make. 

Fischer resumed his original plan, pulling two beers out. As he did, Ulf wound his way over to the pair.  

“You disappeared awhile. You get lost or something?” 

Fischer laughed dryly, opening both bottles and handing one to Gui. “No, I was just giving him a tour. So, how’s retirement treating you?”

“Bored. I don't like it. I keep asking Ingrid if she needs help in cases but she's not too keen to let me back in on anything. And what about your boy, what's keeping him busy?” Nodding at Gui, he addressed him. “What do you do, son?” He grimaced as he took a long swig of his own beer and stared at the younger man coldly.  

“I’m an artist,” Gui said, coldly, taking a sip of the beer and never letting his sight leave the older man’s. “Sculptures mostly.”

“How interesting,” Ulf smiled, the expression not reaching his eyes. Fischer was only too eager to interrupt them, reaching past the older man for a handful of crisps on the table. “Did you catch the game Sunday? Could you believe that score?” 

At that, the old man's expression changed and he laughed boisterously. “They really pulled it out in the end, that's for sure.” Fischer used the distraction to pretend someone was calling them away and excused them both, hustling Gui off.  

The boy’s expression remained calm as he glared, and then looked at Fischer as he downed the last bit of his beer. “I have a sedative in my pocket,” he whispered to Fischer, “he could slip it in his drink…”

Fischer grinned and briefly entertained the idea. “That sounds lovely my wicked, beautiful treasure, except with everyone here I think someone would notice if he nodded off,” he said, holding Gui’s hand as they walked over to Ingrid's garden where there were fewer guests milling around. 

“He’s old, no one would question…” Gui sighed, letting himself be lead through more people, and more idle talk he hated. For Fischer, he’d do anything.

“And if we helped get him home, and he went missing? That could be troublesome,” the agent said, trying to imagine how they might do this, _if_ they did. He tipped his beer back and took a sidelong glance at the group clustered together at the picnic table.   

“Who said we had to help?” Gui grinned at his soon to be husband, voice low.“Someone else does the honors.” 

Fischer bit back a grin, looking down. His clever boy, so, so clever. “And you came prepared, Gui?” he asked, a barely-there brow arched curiously.  

“I always am,” Gui said, a lot like the creator in that sense, completely ready at any time, and given what they had to do today, of course he was going to have a few things on him. 

“Well, maybe we should see to it he gets a fresh beer, what do you think?” Fischer said. “Should make sure no one sees you though.”

Gui grinned slyly, kissing Fischer’s cheek. “A shame the cooler is empty…”

“More inside?” Fischer asked, leaning into the kiss and sliding his hand around to Gui’s backside to squeeze it playfully. 

“Should be, I can check,” Gui offered with a sweet smile, leaning in against Fischer to bite his earlobe.

“OK, min skat. Check the fridge, bottom shelf. There’s Carlsberg. Ulf will never turn it down.” Fischer ran his fingers through Gui’s silky curls, wrapping a stray corkscrew tendril around  his thumb and pushing it behind his ear. 

Gui nodded, kissed Fischer once, and went to empty cooler. He dragged the thing inside to refill it. No one questioned. He had one pill and one chance, and when he was done, he brought everything out once again. He reached into the cooler to take out the one he had opened and handed it to Fischer.

“Less fishy coming from you.”

“Ah yes. Certainly. I’ll refresh it for him,” the agent replied, taking the bottle and kissing Gui briefly before setting out across the yard toward Ulf. 

“Running empty? Here you go. Cheers,” he said, handing the beer to the old man with a warm smile.

“Thanks, Fischer. Glad you came alone. Listen, I wanted to talk to you. I’m concerned about that boy you’re with. There’s something not right about him,” Ulf said, taking a long swig of the cold brew. 

Fischer raised his barely there brows and looked at Ulf skeptically. “What makes you say that?” He asked.

“I just have a feeling about him. I am going to look into it tonight, but I suspect there’s a connection between what happened when you were in New York and LaCour.” He rubbed his wrinkled jowls and frowned deeply, scowling in Gui’s direction across the yard. “I’d hate to see you tangled up in something messy like that, Allan.” 

Fischer shook his head solemnly. “You’re wrong, you know. Have you mentioned this to anyone else?” 

“No, not yet. I hope I am wrong, but you should be careful.”

Fischer sighed and drink his beer. “I’ve asked him to marry me. I wouldn't have done that if I wasn’t sure what I was doing. You’re out of your mind, Ulf,” he said calmly. He knew now they couldn't have picked a more appropriate time for what they were about to do.  

“Well, my instincts have never been wrong, Allan. But, I’m retired now, so I do have more free time to follow up on hunches. Oh shit, Ingrid’s calling me. Well, take care, Allan.” 

“Yeah,” Fischer said, watching him walk away, and he navigated his way back to Gui, watching the old man shuffle to his daughter.  

He grinned as he approached Gui again. “Well, that was interesting.”

Gui pretended like he couldn’t hear, and looked at Allan incredulously. He’d been bombarded by the ladies but once he showed no interest in being their gossip pal, they moved on. “What now?”

Fischer took another drink from his beer and sighed. “So, Ulf is convinced you’re up to something. Says he thinks there’s a connection between the murders in New York and La Cour. I think his time is up. Fortunately he isn’t working anymore and hasn’t told anyone, but we will have to…” he trailed off, eyes meeting his lover’s vivid blue ones. “Should we contact Hannibal?”

It was a wonder no one here thought Gui looked like Graham, but maybe this was a whole other world where things never happened, or they just simply didn’t pay attention. “Surprised it took someone this long,” he murmured, quietly, nodding. “I can if you want, he could help take care of everything once we’re done.” 

“It would be best to not have you connected to any of it. And all the better if you and I remain here after Ulf leaves. Witnesses and alibis. I would guess in not too much longer Uncle Ulf will need to be brought home, and I’m sure Ingrid or IP will do that,” he said, watching as even now the old man appeared to begin to stumble a bit.  

“Do they do that Uber thing here?” Gui asked, whispering. “I could arrange it…”  

Fischer grinned. “Yes, we have Uber. Good idea,” he replied, and hooked his arm around Gui’s slender waist, rubbing his hip. 

Gui leaned against Fischer as he called texted The Creator to be a ready with a car. The text back was curious, but not disserving. “He'll be waiting.”

Fischer looked down at the phone, but couldn’t really see anything. He looked back in time to see Ulf sag into a chair and slump sideways, just as Ingrid rushed over to him. Boysen and Gry went over as well, and he was muttering about being fine, just drinking too much and needing to sit a minute. “Well, that didn’t take long,” he said under his breath, and leaned down to kiss under Gui’s ear. 

“I shook it up real good,” Gui whispered with a grin, his boyishly blue eyes sparkling up at Fischer. “Offer to call an Uber.” 

A look of realization washed over Fischer’s face as the plan came together finally in his mind. He nodded knowingly and squeezed Gui’s arm, walking over to Ingrid. “Everything alright?” He asked. 

“Ah yes. Ulf’s just had too much it seems,” the woman answered, shaking her head and clucking her tongue at him. She took what was left of his beer, only drops remaining, and poured it on the grass. “You’re done for tonight.” 

“Want me to call an Uber?” Fischer asked, pretending to look at his phone. 

“Would you mind? He definitely can’t drive, well none of us should really,” she said, looking at Fischer with a grimace. 

“Of course, of course. I’ll get them now.” He swiped his fingers over the screen and walked back over to Gui, looking back at Ulf as he did so. The old man’s eyes were completely shut as he was passed out. 

“And I am assuming you have the _Uber_?” He smirked.  

“Yes,” Gui said, and smiled sweetly at Fischer as his own phone chimed with a message. “He’ll be out front in two minutes.” 

“How timely. We’ll make sure to get dear Uncle Ulf in his ride home safely.” Fischer grinned and finished his beer. He returned to where Ingrid had discarded Ulf’s beer bottle and looked around, swapping out his for Ulf’s, taking it with him. Just in case there was any residue on the bottle he wanted to make sure they had it. He knew Hannibal wouldn’t leave any loose ends. 

A few minutes later, Gui’s phone dinged and he gestured for Fischer to get the old man out to the front. He snagged the bottle from his husband-to-be, letting it dangle from loose fingertips, idly. “Does he live far, perhaps it’s best we share…” 

Fischer shook his head. “No, we need to stay here, so we’re not the last people seen with him.  We need to remain awhile longer,” he whispered quietly, “Though I will be the one to get the gentleman into his ride,” he added, certainly not wanting any of the guests to see Hannibal. 

Gui nodded, slipping the bottle back into Fischer’s coat pocket to handed over to Hannibal to dispose later. “Alright. I’ll stay here.”

Fischer kissed Gui and left his side to go attend Ulf. Nearing the old man, he patted Ingrid’s arm and shook his head. “The driver is here. I’ll get him in the car, you relax, Ingrid,” he said in a soothing voice, bending down to wrap his arm around him and lift him up easily.  

“Alright, Fischer. Thanks. You’ll be right back? You need to have another beer with us. We’re about to be subjected to Boysen’s awful stories and I can’t suffer alone,” she grimaced, rolling her eyes.

“Of course. Be right back,” he chuckled as he hauled Ulf off. 

Fischer found Hannibal at the front walk and got him in the back seat, the man sagging like a bag of old potatoes in the seat. He took the beer bottle out of his pocket and leaned into the front seat to talk to Hannibal a moment. “Good evening, Doctor. Thanks for coming on such short notice. How are you?” he asked, sliding the bottle into a beverage holder in the front seat. 

Hannibal watched the agent with keen, dark eyes, brow raised at the bottle. Another thing to discard, no doubt. “I was enjoying a nice chianti, but I suppose it can wait so we may render the rude useless once more.” 

Fischer took a glance at Ulf as he leaned into the car and spoke in a low voice. “He’s onto Gui. He hasn’t voiced his concerns to anyone else, but said he has a hunch there’s connection between the murders in New York and Thomas’ disappearance. I won’t allow him to jeopardize anything. He’s been a thorn in my side for years, and I’ll be damned if he threatens a hair on Gui’s head,” Fischer said, a deadly bit of quiet anger in his tone as he stared at the man slumped over limply. He looked back over at Hannibal. “We need at alibi, so we should remain here a few hours,” he added. 

“What, pray tell, shall I do with him? Am I keeping him drugged until you two arrive, or am I taking care of business?” Hannibal asked, head canted curiously at Fischer. The man was doing exactly as Hannibal had hoped he would for the boy.  

Fischer arched a pale brow and a smile formed on his lips. He felt hungry for more of the violence he’d enjoyed with Gui; it would be nice to get to taste it again. “If feasible, keep him for us. Is there a place we can work on him undetected?” 

Hannibal pulled on a pair of leather gloves. “Yes. I’ll send an address later. Enjoy your party.”

The Dane nodded and withdrew from the car, closing the door behind him. He took one last look in the back seat before turning back towards the house.  

He found Gui again and wrapped both arms around him, pulling him in for a kiss, a little too handsy as young couples tend to be. Fischer was rather excited at the prospect of working on Ulf later. “Everything good here, min skat?” he asked. 

Gui pressed back against Allan, smiling as he turned his head to catch his lips. “I guess so if you like boring stories.” 

“Not particularly, but we have to make the best of it for a few hours until someone is tucked in bed.” Fischer answered in a low voice. He headed inside for another beer and came back out to join the others, gathered around laughing and talking. Gaby and Johnny were telling horror stories about their new adventures as new parents, Ingrid and Boysen made fun as their own kids were of course grown. IP was nodding off himself and Gry excused herself to go text her boyfriend in her room.  

The hours slipped by and soon people began to disperse to go home. Everyone was bidding them goodnight, and Ingrid hugged Gui warmly. “I’m glad we got to spend more time with you tonight, Gui. It was wonderful, thank you for joining us,” she said with a smile.  

“Yeah, anytime,” Gui said, though the smile on his face didn’t meet his eyes as he glared at Fischer, timid in the woman’s arms. 

Fischer moved in to hug her and relieve Gui, knowing of course he was not a fan of physical displays of affection with strangers. “Goodnight, and see you Monday,” he said, and took Gui’s hand to lead him to their car.  

As they finally got further from everyone to the privacy of Fischer’s vehicle, he breathed a sigh of relief and opened the passenger door for Gui. “Did he send you the address?” 

Gui got in and checked his phone, nodded. “Another town over, to avoid suspicion. 

“Perfect. How are you feeling? Are you alright with me wanting to...participate again?” Fischer asked, rubbing Gui’s thigh as he plugged the address in his phone and began to drive. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Gui asked, giving Allan the address he needed. It was a bit out there, but worth it not to be suspicious.

 Fischer shrugged. “I don’t know how it must feel to have someone work with you when you’ve been so used to doing this alone. It’s thrilling for me to get to share this with you, Gui, I only want you to feel the same. I hope that makes sense,” he explained, looking over at Gui with a soft smile.  

“I would have never put you in my world if I didn’t think you could do it, or if I didn’t want you here,” Gui said, quietly, looking over at Fischer. “You have a lot to learn, but we’ll get there.” Just as the boy had a lot to learn about society and life.

Fischer knew it was true and wouldn’t deny it. Hannibal and Gui had opened his eyes to many things, though of course his experience as a detective and cop lent quite a bit of help in many areas, there was always plenty more to know.  

They drove a long while before finally reaching the address Hannibal had sent. A large run down barn, overgrown and falling apart, but secure enough to keep people out. Gui got out first, looking around the barn, and then pushed the big door open. The inside was well lit for what they needed, set up with a table and various tools for the picking. Passed out on the table was Ulf, still quite dead to the world. 

“Will we keep his heart?” Gui asked, looking over at Fischer with steely blue eyes.

Fischer looked at the enormous man, looking for all the world like a beached whale splayed out for them. “Of course. His will go with all the others. Don’t know if any of him will be worth eating, but we will see,” he chuckled, approaching the table. “Is Hannibal still here?”

Gui made a face at the mention of eating anything at all from this one. “He’s probably around, but you know him,” Gui answered, though of course Fischer hardly knew the Creator, but neither did Gui in that respect, the man mostly kept to himself. 

The Dane picked up Gui’s bag and rummaged through it, looking for a few blades to begin the work. “Shall I let you take the lead then?” he asked. Fischer walked around the table, looking at the rather limp looking man.  

Gui hardly had much else than what was provided on the table near Ulf, but a few other blades that were his favorite. “You’re the one with the grudge,” Gui offered, with a wicked smile that shone in his sea blue eyes that seemed to light up at the thought of blood 

Ulf began to stir and moan, and Fischer quickly sidled up to the old man to look him in the eye. “Hello, Ulf,” he said with a dark smirk crossing his face. With all the hell and bullshit this man had put him through, he knew he would enjoy torturing this asshole. 

“Where am I, Fischer? What the hell is this?” he asked weakly. His arms and legs were tied down, and when he realized he was restrained, and saw the look on Fischer’s face, his confusion quickly turned to rage. 

Gui made his way up to above Ulf’s head, his smile arrest as he gazed down at him. “You’re at your very last place of rest before you die, sadly, for you.” 

Fischer checked to make sure the man was strapped down well, and then picked up a scalpel and began making autopsy incisions. Ulf screamed in agony and terror, his anger dissipating as pain coursed through his body, and Fischer briefly considered whether he should kill him before he continued or let him bleed out or die of shock. Mostly, he was curious to see what the man would succumb to first, so he kept cutting, down the center of his chest. “You could crack his ribcage and take his heart while it’s still beating,” he said to Gui, looking over at him as blood pooled around Ulf, who thrashed feebly and screamed before them.    

“If you plan to eat any part of him, you should know that fear taints the meat,” Gui said, who had no intention of eating Ulf, disgusting as he were. Gui picked up a tool, it looked a little bit like the jaws of life that were used to pull people from bag wreckages. He used his other knife to spread the flaps of skin open more on Ulf, and then dig deep down to cut the muscle keeping the ribs together. 

“Perhaps we won't eat him then,” Fischer said, and finally cut his throat, watching the man choke on his own blood. His screams subsided, but more and more blood poured from his corpulent body, so much it made him marvel how much could be held in a body.

“Good call. There’ll be more to dispose of then,” Gui said, and used the other two to split the ribs, putting it between the two sides and then started to wrench it open. 

Fischer had picked up a lot in watching Gui, and worked more efficiently and skillfully than ever before, following his lead, but taking initiative as well. He removed organs and split bones and even began removing and destroying the man’s hands and feet as though he’d done this a hundred times before. He smiled over at Gui a few times through the process, admiring the blush that rose in his cheek from working hard.

There hadn’t been much torture here, but that was okay, they needed this man done and gone, honestly. Gui pulled out his heart and placed it in the liquid filled jar. He screwed the top on slowly, and set it aside,like a prized gem. His collection -- _their collection_ \-- was growing slowly. 

In truth, having his heart was plenty for Fischer, and there was nothing else from Ulf he needed or wanted. The man had been a miserable asshole in life and was useless and inedible in death. Nothing to do but dispose of his remains. “We just need to make sure there’s nothing left to find and nothing to tie you back to him,” Fischer said finally.

“Or you,” Gui said, shrugging his slim shoulders. Gui could handle himself, after all he had no real identity, no one could actually do anything about him, and getting out messes is what he did well. It was Fischer he worried about. 

Fischer began putting body parts and organs as well as clothes and other evidence in bags for disposal. “Or me, it’s true. You know, Gui, I wanted to ask you and maybe this is as good a time as any, where would you like to go for our honeymoon?” He shoved an errant limb into a bag and looked up at the boy, smiling hopefully. 

“Honeymoon?” the boy gives Fischer a curious once more, a look of complete confusion, still his movements from dismantling bones and limbs.

“When people get married, they celebrate by going on a vacation, going away on holiday somewhere special, romantic. Is there anywhere you’ve ever wanted to go, travel to, see?” Fischer asked.    

“I’ve already come here,” Gui offered, frowning a little. He was very smart, but he didn’t always know about a lot of things. “Anywhere as long as you’re there, too.” 

“I’ll figure something out. Not to worry. I’ll come up with some ideas and ask you what you like best.” The older man gathered everything he could into the bags and started to take everything to the door. “Is Hannibal going to dispose of these, or are we?” 

The door opened and the older, regal man stared at them both with quiet contemplation, not one emotion on his face. “I’ll dispose of them for you, far from here.” It was pertinent that nothing go amiss, and in that Hannibal took the bag to his plastic lined trunk and returned to see their handy work. 

Gui watched with a quiet lip as Hannibal made sure the scene was effectively cleaned and not one print or drop of blood was left behind. “He’ll just go missing?” the boy asked. 

“Certainly.” 

Fischer stood back and watched Hannibal work. Even with all his experience, it was a thing of wonder to watch the skill and cunning with which the doctor handled the scene, leaving not a spot of evidence behind. He felt truly grateful for the man in many ways.  

“Thank you, Hannibal,” he said, walking back behind Gui and putting an arm around his waist. 

“It is my pleasure,” Hannibal said, not needing either Gui or his husband to be locked up. Nothing could come back to himself either. “I suggest going home and burning your clothes. I’ll send plastic coveralls for you both, next time.” 

“Of course, we’ll burn these. It to worry, it was short notice.” Fischer motioned for Gui to follow him. “Is there anything we can do for you, to thank you?” he asked sincerely. It was late but Fischer almost felt badly at how brief these interactions were. 

“Thanks is enough,” Hannibal insisted, giving Gui a look and then back to Fischer. “These events are better of premeditated.”

“We know,” Gui said, rolling his eyes a little, and Hannibal narrowed his eyes on the boy for it, far too much like his Mister Graham. “Sorry, we’ll work on it.”

Fischer caught on to the exchange, quite like a father and son, and thought better than to add anything. “I’d better get Gui back home, then. Goodnight, Hannibal,” he said finally, walking towards the door.  

Hannibal nodded them both a good night and was gone. Gui looked at Fischer. “Done here?” 

“Yes, min skat, I think we are,” he said, leaning in to kiss him, and guided him out to the car for home.


End file.
